Question: A purple shirt costs $$45$, which is $5$ times as much as a silver pair of jeans costs. How much does the silver pair of jeans cost?
Solution: The cost of the purple shirt is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of jeans, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$45 \div 5$ $$45 \div 5 = $9$ A silver pair of jeans costs $$9$.